


For The Better

by heartsdesire456



Series: Puppies of SHIELD [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Simmons giving a recommendation, Phil Coulson, the CFO of Stark Industries, makes a visit to the garage and Fitz finally gets to meet the one man that everybody at the company seems to find terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Better

**Author's Note:**

> This one gets sexy for you, so the rating is higher! I just had to because what happens is amusing as hell.
> 
> I told you I'd slowly be introducing other characters and pairings and here we are! Hope you enjoy.

There was something to be said for how much living together had spiced up Fitz and Mack’s love life, Fitz figured. Especially living together upstairs from Mack’s garage. Where he sometimes came down to work on things after Bucky and Bobbi had gone home. And where Fitz had found him when he came down to see how long before Mack came up for dinner.

And had instead ended up naked on his back on the desk in the office.

“Ah, God, _Mack_ ,” Fitz moaned, arms around Mack’s shoulders and legs around his back, clinging to him to keep from being shoved off the other side of the desk by the force of Mack’s thrusts.

“Mmmm so beautiful, Baby,” Mack panted, pressing kisses along the slope of Fitz’s shoulder. He groaned some as he shifted to push Fitz flatter, catching Fitz’s wrists to push up over his head. 

Fitz smirked as he twisted his hands to lace their fingers together. “You never get tired of watching, do you,” he teased, breath hitching some as Mack’s thrusts hit home just right.

Mack let go of one of Fitz’s hands and slid his down Fitz’s slender arm, to his chest, large, rough palm sliding all along Fitz’s body. “You’re just so damn gorgeous to look at,” he grunted, watching the way Fitz arched beautifully when he wrapped his hand around Fitz’s erection, stroking him slowly, neither of them in a rush. Fitz whimpered and writhed some, legs tightening around him. “Yeah, you’re fun to watch alright.”

“You- you clearly have never seen yourself during sex, then,” Fitz panted some, shivering as Mack touched him in all the right ways.

Mack chuckled and leaned over Fitz, kissing him slowly. “No, can’t say I have,” he said, and then stood up while swooping Fitz up in his arms, all in one motion. Fitz yelped some, hanging onto Mack, who carried him over to the backseat couch and sat down, pulling Fitz into his lap. “That desk was leaving marks on your skin,” he murmured, rubbing at Fitz’s sides as Fitz sank down on him again.

Fitz moaned weakly as he settled. “You- you always are so damn careful with me,” he breathed, slowly rocking down onto Mack. 

“Course I am,” Mack said, lips trailing along Fitz’s throat. “I love you,” he murmured, making Fitz’s heart flutter even after all the time they’d been together. He guided Fitz’s movements with big, gentle hands on his hips, mouth on Fitz’s chest. Fitz wasted no time working up a pretty good rhythm riding Mack so that they were both panting and moaning into each other’s mouths. Fitz was gasping with each thrust, so close he could feel the tingling starting in his fingertips, when the phone ringing interrupted them. “Fuck, Turbo, I gotta-“

“If you do, I’ll literally kill you,” Fitz gritted out, short nails digging into the back of Mack’s neck as he took a few deep breaths to try and calm down. “Mack-“

“Fitz, I need to answer that,” Mack said, looking at the phone on the desk. Fitz started to argue but once again, Mack grabbed him by the backs of the thighs and stood up, walking a few short steps to the desk, shoving the invoice tray off the desk in one swoop to lay Fitz against the edge of the table. Fitz panted, eyes dilated until they were practically black. 

“Oh God, yes, fine, whatever,” Fitz moaned, stretching out as Mack slowed down exponentially but didn’t stop his measured, almost teasing thrusts as he reached out and grabbed the phone off the desk. 

“Mackenzie’s Autom- Yes, Sir,” Mack said, left hand splayed against Fitz’s chest to hold him still while he talked on the phone without ever stopping slow, easy thrusts that nearly strangled a whimper out of Fitz. “Yeah, I can work on classics, no problem.” He raised an eyebrow, looking down at Fitz. “Un, Dr. Leo Fitz? Yeah, he’s actually right here.” Fitz frowned when Mack handed him the phone, but took it anyways.

“Hello?” he asked, only to bite back a gasp as Mack gave him a devious smirk and tugged him closer, hands around his thighs as he started to fuck him more actively. Fitz glared at him, but it wasn’t very effective when his eyes rolled into his head mid-glare. “Y-yes, if it was Jemma Simmons – oh!” He broke off, gasping when Mack started jerking him off as he fucked him. Fitz blushed bright red. “Sorry, just hit my fo-OOT!” He cried out with a strangled sound as Mack bend his knees just enough that his thrusts made stars burst behind Fitz’s eyelids. “Shit, sorry, damn toe- sorry, Sir.” He put a hand over his eyes, lips rolling together as he fought to stay composed so that he didn’t have to make Mack stop. “Yeah, Dr. Simmons is my friend. She suggested Mack because he’s good at his job not just because he’s her best friend’s boyfriend.” Fitz bit down on his fist as Mack’s faster harder thrusts made him clench his eyes shut, trying to stay silent through his pleasure.

“Yes, I’m sure your car is in better hands here than with MR. STARK!” he all but shouted, as Mack brought him close to the edge. Mack actually stopped though, and cocked an eyebrow, giving him a ‘seriously?’ look at Fitz shouting his boss’s name. Fitz just glared at him, eyes narrowed to slits as he purposefully rocked against Mack, as if to remind him he wasn’t allowed to stop yet. “Yes, Sir, Sorry, the phone reception- oh God, _yes_!” Fitz blushed, eyes flying wide as he moaned down the phone. “Um, I need to go. And Jemma’s not messing you about. Mr- I don’t know who you are?” Fitz gritted out, only to blink in surprise when whoever it was answered.

Mack leaned over, still fucking Fitz hard and steady, right hand on his dick, left on his thigh, and sucked his earlobe into his mouth to bite gently before pulling back just far enough to murmer, “Come for me, Turbo,” in his deepest, sexiest voice and, as he knew it would, Fitz tensed and frantically threw the phone away from him as his body bowed and he cried out in pleasure.

“Mack!” he groaned roughly as he came, body jerking as he spilled over his own belly. The sight of Fitz making a mess of himself was just what Mack needed and, as he hunched over Fitz and kissed him hard, it only took a few more thrusts before Mack let out a hoarse groan, spilling inside of Fitz. 

“God, Turbo, Jesus Christ, you feel so good, Baby,” he panted, forehead pressed to Fitz’s jaw as he fought the shaking in his legs to keep from falling over.

Fitz hugged him close for a moment before nudging him so that he’d go ahead and pull out of Fitz and get off of him. When Fitz slid off the desk and into Mack’s arms, Mack caught his lips, kissing him slowly and affectionately, smiling against his lips. Fitz caught his breath in short gasps, only to finally groan and slump back against the desk, glaring up at Mack. “You made me come while talking on the phone to, Phil Coulson, the scariest man at Stark Industries,” he accused and Mack just grinned, stealing a kiss even as Fitz gave him a grumpy face.

“You’re the one who said I couldn’t stop,” he reminded him, looking smug as hell. He kissed Fitz once more before moving away so they could get their clothes back on. “So, who’s this Coulson guy?” Mack asked, looking up from buttoning his pants. “And what’s so scary about him?”

Fitz scoffed, tugging his shirt on. “He’s the CFO of Stark Industries. Piss him off and your whole department can take a budget cut.” He stopped, pulling a face. “Even Mr. Stark got a funding cut once cause he pissed him off too much.”

Mack raised an eyebrow as he went to retrieve the phone that was still dangling by its cord off the side of the desk and put it back. “You mean a billionaire genius crazy person has to answer to somebody else about how to spend his own money?”

“Well, if he’s doing a Stark Industries project, then yes,” Fitz said, heading towards the door, waiting for Mack to shut off the light and follow him. “He made Pepper Potts the CEO the first year I was working for SI, so she’s got control of most of his company. She makes the final decisions. He has access to his personal accounts, obviously, but any project he wants to try to market has to be done through the company and that means approval from Ms. Potts, meaning approval from Coulson.”

Mack hummed, slinging his arm around Fitz as they headed to the stairs. “So Stark himself usually works on Coulson’s car? Seriously? Billionaire doing his own mechanics work?”

Fitz smirked. “Mack, Love, if you were a billionaire would you stop working on cars? Trust me, Mr. Stark loves cars more than even you.” He grinned. “I’ve been in his garage. You’d probably cry if you saw all his cars.”

Mack gave him a sly, flirty grin. “I bet a trip to his garage never ended like tonight’s visit,” he said and Fitz snickered, shrugging playfully.

“Hey, you never know, maybe I’m cheating on you with Tony Stark,” he asked and Mack scoffed, swatting his ass and making him yelp as he started up the stairs ahead of Mack.

“Yeah right,” Mack said on their way upstairs. “I better be the only one to make love to you in a garage.”

Fitz nearly giggled in amusement as he winked over his shoulder on the way into the apartment. “You never know, maybe I’ve got a fetish.”

Mack just scooped him up, making him yelp as Mack carried him like a princess, ignoring the kicking and shouting, all the way to the shower. Mack rolled his eyes at Fitz and smacked a kiss to his cheek. “You better be glad I love you.”

~

Fitz was running a bit late when he got home from walking the dogs over his lunch break, so he planned to just drop the dogs off and rush back to work. However, when he walked into the garage, he spotted Mack, Bobbi, and Bucky all just standing in front of a gorgeous, bright red car and admiring it. “Well if you keep drooling like that you’re never going to get any work done, you lot,” he called out as he unclipped Chester and Bruno’s collars, letting them trot over to the water dishes in the garage. 

Mack looked up and started to speak, but a man stepped out of the office, looking at him curiously. “I take it you’re Dr. Leopold Fitz?” he asked, and Fitz made a face.

“Just Fitz is fine, but yes,” he said, then stopped, realization dawning on him. “You must be Mr. Coulson,” he realized and the guy nodded. Fitz was a bit taken aback because he surely didn’t look nearly as frightening as people seemed to find him. He was average height, had dark, thinning hair, looked about fifty but in nice shape for it. He wore a very nice suit and shoes that looked like they might be in danger walking around the garage in them. 

“Dr. Simmons wasn’t kidding about how much more respect they would have for my car,” he joked, nodding to where the three mechanics were all still admiring the car with awestruck looks on their faces.

“It’s all original,” Bucky said in a near-dreamy-sigh. “This- it’s all original. The paint is even… this is original _paint_ ,” he purred, gingerly stroking a finger along the car’s hood.

Fitz rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that happens sometimes,” he said with an amused smile, watching as Mack knelt down in front of the car and just put a hand on the bumper, looking at it annoyingly close to how he looked at Fitz. Bobbi walked around and leaned in to look at the interior and Fitz was pretty certain from the look in her eyes she might _actually_ be sexually excited about the car before them. “It’s kind of weird,” he admitted.

Mr. Coulson gave a politely amused smile, but didn’t express too much amusement. He leaned against the doorway and nodded to them. “So I take it you guys don’t do too much restoration work?” he asked, and it seemed to snap them out of it.

Bobbi straightened up first. “Well, we get some. But usually that’s, like you said, restoration. Not working on a car that’s been taken such good care of as this one. And Mack doesn’t like letting us work on the restorations,” she said, and Mack rolled his eyes as he stood up.

“Because you aren’t patient enough for it. Bucky is, but he gets distracted by daydreaming about the car he’s restoring and it takes us longer to get it done,” he accused and Bucky grinned at him.

“Yep and I have no shame. A beautiful lady deserves to be fantasized about,” he defended, putting a hand on the car. “Don’t listen to him, Sweetheart.”

Mr. Coulson glanced at Fitz and his face was totally placid except for a look in his eyes that said more than a smirk ever could. “So, which one of them was the reason you were so distracted on the phone last night you kept ‘hitting your foot’?” he asked in the most even tone ever.

Fitz immediately flushed bright red. Bobbi and Bucky exchanged looks before Bobbi put her hands on her hips, glaring at Mack. “I swear to God, did you have sex in the office again?!” she demanded, and Bucky made a face and started wiping his hands on his shirt as if to get the imaginary germs off.

Fitz was pulled from his embarrassment for a moment as he walked closer, arms crossed. “Again?” he asked, giving Mack a raised eyebrow.

Mack rolled his eyes, shoulders slumping in as he looked sheepish. “I swear, Turbo, I’ve never did it in the garage with anybody but you,” he said earnestly, then glared at Bobbi. “And like you have room to talk, at least I _own_ this place, you did it in one of the teachers’ cars in the parking lot in high school,” he accused.

She shrugged. “I don’t have co-workers in a teacher’s car.”

Mack shrugged. “My place, I can have sex with whoever I want to wherever I want to have it here.” Fitz cleared his throat pointedly and Mack gave him an innocent look. “Hey, obviously I only wanna do it with you, you know this, Baby!”

Fitz gave him a playfully suspicious look. “Uh-huh, suuuure.” He grinned when Mack pouted at him. “Alright, this has been sufficiently humiliating and I’m going to be late for work.” He walked over to kiss the top of Chester’s head before he left. “Bye guys, and sorry about their rampant unprofessionalism, Mr. Coulson, Sir,” he called, then turned to head out, knowing he’d have to jog to the train station if he wanted to get back to work in time.

“Mind if I walk with you?” Coulson asked, falling into step with him. “I have to get back to the office.”

Fitz gave him a smile. “Sure, as long as you never bring up my sex life again,” he joked and Coulson chuckled.

“Sounds good to me.”

~

After work, Coulson followed him home to try and see what progress was done on tuning up his car. Fitz left him sitting on the backseat couch in the garage and went upstairs to greet Chester (Bruno had been downstairs but he always did have more energy to follow Mack around everywhere while Chester liked to nap) and change out of his work clothes. When he returned with one of Mack’s old hoodies hanging to mid-thigh and Chester trotting along beside him, he walked over to where Mack was working on a carburetor on the table and hopped up beside it, crossing his legs under him. 

“Hey, can you get me a five-eighths wrench for me, Turbo?” he asked, looking at something too close to look up.

Fitz rolled his eyes. “You mean sixteen millimeter-“

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Not my fault y’all white people called them English Measurements then stopped using it,” Mack muttered and Fitz hummed, holding out the wrench.

“Yeah, well, you know bloody well I’m not English anyways.” Mack started to grab the wrench but Fitz pulled it back, giving him a playful look. “What do I get for helping?”

Mack gave him a sweet smile and tilted his head back and pecked Fitz’s lips. Fitz gave him an appraising look, playfully seeming to make up his mind and nod, handing Mack his wrench. Mack chuckled and shook his head. “Thank you, Baby.”

“Blahhh!” Fitz rolled his eyes at the fake gagging sound coming from Bobbi’s side of the garage. “Oh God, Bucky, I’m gonna die, it’s so gross.”

“Oh, shove it!” Fitz called out, making Bucky snicker. “You’re just sad you wasted all those years and now Mack’s mine,” he called and Bobbi actually stood up to give him a disgusted look across the top of the car she was fixing.

“I’d rather date _Bucky_ ,” she said, and there was a thud and a curse before Bucky rolled out from under Coulson’s car, frowning as he looked up at Bobbi.

“Hey, what’s wrong with me?” he asked, looking incredibly offended. “You got something against ridiculously good looking men who are good with their hands?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows with a disgusting leer.

Bobbi made a face. “No, I have something against annoying jerks that steal your lunch-“

“That was one time!” Bucky defended, and Fitz couldn’t help laugh at his and Bobbi’s oldest argument (that he was aware of). 

Mack tutted. “Quiet down, Children, don’t make me put you in the corner,” he said without looking up from his work. “I’ll make Fitz try to explain how the arc reactor works to you while you’re trapped there in time out.”

Fitz rolled his eyes. “For the last time! It’s very simple science-“

“To you, Turbo,” Mack said, reaching up to tap Fitz’s forehead lightly. “Not everybody has that big ‘ol brain of yours.”

“You know, I’m pretty sure you’re not authorized to reveal that ‘simple science’ to anybody, even your partner’s co-workers,” Coulson mentioned and Fitz started, having forgot he was there he was so quiet and still. He blushed when he looked over at Coulson, who cocked an eyebrow. “Also, you don’t work in Stark’s lab. How do you know how it works?”

Fitz shrugged. “It’s simple enough as long as you know what atomic particles are used. I had to build some of the components so I had to know what specifications to build them to. Pretty simple to anybody that understands quantum physics on any real elevated level.”

Coulson tilted his head. “Yes, but you’re an engineer. Hence the manufacturing components.”

Mack chuckled, still looking at his work. “The man didn’t get any old engineering degree.”

Fitz ducked his head bashfully. “Erm, he’s right,” he admitted. “I don’t like the whole ‘thing’. You calling me ‘doctor’ Fitz earlier was cringeworthy,” he said dismissively.

“For the record, I didn’t know you were a ‘doctor’ anything,” Bucky offered and Fitz shrugged.

“I don’t advertise my degrees. It’s pompous. And annoying.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Degrees with an s? Damn, Fitz, what are you, some sort of genius?”

Fitz hesitated, scratching at the back of his neck. “Erm, sort of?” Bucky and Bobbi both looked at him and Mack just nudged his leg with an amused grin. He sighed. “I’ve got a PhD, a ScD, and a MS. Mechanical engineering, electrical engineering, and physics.”

Bucky blinked. “Uh, you’re younger than me, aren’t you? Or do you just look super young?”

“He’s that young,” Mack said, grinning. “I landed a hot, young thing,” he joked and Fitz rolled his eyes.

“You’re eleven years older than me, not fifty,” Fitz grumbled and Coulson folded his paper, looking at Fitz curiously.

“Was all of this on your employee information?” he asked, and Fitz nodded.

“Yeah. My friend’s more impressive. She’s got three PhDs, not just two, though,” he said dismissively.

Coulson gave him an amused look. “And Tony Stark has two masters degrees,” he pointed out and Fitz rolled his eyes.

“Yes, well, not all of us can be billionaires from birth, now can we?” He shrugged. “Pretty sure Mr. Stark’s IQ is even higher than mine, he could have as many degrees as he wanted if he tried.”

Coulson nodded. “That is true. If he wasn’t such an ass, I’d say he was the second coming of Stephen Hawking,” he admitted quite candidly, then paused. “Oh, yeah, don’t tell the others at work I called Stark an ass in public,” he added and Fitz grinned.

“Oh I’ve called him way worse, trust me.” He shrugged. “He just doesn’t know me so he has no clue.”

~

Fitz went up to do some housework before coming back downstairs, only to notice when he came to see how much longer Mack would be that Mr. Coulson was still there, and not only that, he’d somehow acquired a dog sitting beside him on the couch, seemingly watching a video on the tablet in Coulson’s hands with him, head pillowed on Coulson’s thigh. 

Fitz was about ready to ask where this random, fluffy, dirty looking dog had come from when a blond man sprinted by the open garage bay and stopped in place. “Has anybody seen a dog that’s half-blind and full-stupid?!” he cried frantically, arms held out to the side dramatically.

“Oh is _that_ it?” Coulson muttered. “I thought he just had fur over his eye.”

“Lucky?!” the stranger cried, running into the garage towards Coulson’s voice, only to stumble to a stop, eyes narrowed at the dog – presumably Lucky – who was casually lying with his head on Coulson’s lap. “You little shit,” he accused, pointing dramatically at Lucky. “I take you outside ONE TIME and you run off while I’m taking a piss and then _pick a random stranger to cuddle_?!” he demanded, clearly offended by his dog.

The dog’s only reaction seemed to be turning to look back at the tablet screen and ignore the man.

Coulson rubbed the dogs head then looked up. “Sorry about this, Mr….”

Fitz worried for a moment the stranger was going to be a jerk about his dog to Coulson, only the man seemed to be dazedly checking Coulson out – disturbing – as he looked him over from perfectly styled head to toe. “I suddenly don’t blame Lucky at all,” he said with a soft sigh.

Coulson quirked an eyebrow. “That’s an odd name,” he said blandly enough that Fitz barely caught his joke.

The guy blushed. “I’m sorry my dog is getting fur all over your suit.”

“Even weirder name,” he said and Fitz snickered.

“Clint,” The guy said, looking even more embarrassed.

Coulson nodded. “It’s no bother, Clint. He just walked over and wanted to watch Dog Cops with me.”

The guy – Clint – smiled brightly. “Oh yeah, he loves that show. We watch it every time it comes on.” He looked around at the others. “Uh, sorry my dog just strolled into your shop.”

Bucky shrugged, leaning back against the car beside him. “Kaylee didn’t seem bothered so nobody really cared.”

“Kaylee?” Clint asked, looking at Bobbi.

She shook her head and nodded to the corner near the office, where Chester and Kaylee were both laying on their respective doggy beds. “Dogs don’t bother us,” she said and Clint tilted his head.

“Uh, are you sure that black one isn’t a bear?” he asked suspiciously.

Fitz shook his head with a grin. “He’s the sweetest of them all. Bruno’s the one to look out for.” He nodded to Bruno, who was sort of tucked behind Mack’s feet, eyeing Clint suspiciously like he wasn’t sure about him.

Clint startled some when Bruno gave a warning yap. “Oh shit, no way.” He went and hopped on the couch, feet under him and out of Bruno’s reach as he put an arm around Lucky. “Little dogs are scary as shit,” he blurted out. He seemed to realize wrapping his arm around Lucky had put him leaning into Coulson’s space and he backed up some, giving him an innocent look. “Sorry… shit, did you tell me your name?”

“Phil,” Coulson said, offering his hand to Clint, and Fitz made a face at Mack, mouthing ‘Phil?’ at him and Mack chuckled.

“Hey, your name is Leopold,” he muttered under his breath and Fitz gave him a flat look.

Clint gave him an almost breathless smile when he shook his hand. “Phil,” he repeated in an oddly dreamy voice.

Mack put down the wrench and grinned. “And done!” He stood up and picked up the carburetor. “As soon as I put this back in and hook everything back up, you’ll be good to go, Mr. Coulson.”

Fitz bit back an amused chuckle when Clint’s face fell. “Oh, uh, I don’t want to keep you any longer than you need to. C’mon, Lucky, let’s leave this guy alone,” he said, standing up. He reached for his dog’s collar, but Phil laid a hand on his wrist.

“He can finish the episode,” he said, nodding at the tablet.

Clint ducked his head. “Well, it’s getting dark, and we’ve got a ways to go-“

“I could give you a ride,” Phil offered, looking calm as always, though Fitz could see the smile in his eyes.

“Yeah?” Clint asked, slowly sitting back down. “Um, sure it’s not a problem?” When Phil shook his head, Clint perked up some. “Okay, thanks.”

Phil gave him a look and tilted the tablet so he could see as well. “My pleasure.”

It was only when Mr. Coulson was signing the bill in the office while Clint and his dog waited by the car that Bobbi leaned on the bench beside Fitz and shook her head. “Is it just me, or was that creepy?” she asked.

Bucky chuckled as he came up to them. “That Coulson guy’s like ten years older than that crazy person.”

Fitz narrowed his eyes. “Mack’s eleven years older than me,” he reminded him and Bucky smirked.

“Yeah, well, Mack’s got a thing for little twinky geniuses,” he teased and Fitz shoved at him playfully. “Nah, for real though? Mack doesn’t look his age.”

Fitz nodded seriously. “No joke, he mentioned on like the second date when he graduated from high school and I was like ‘what?!’ It was so crazy.”

Bobbi cleared her throat at Bucky. “Are you saying Mack’s old?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bucky winked. “You’re young at heart, Cupcake, and that’s what matters- ow!” he yelped, ducking when she swatted him in the back of the head again. “You’re younger than him by a year at least!” he cried, then ran from Bobbi as she grabbed a rag and started trying to snap him with it. 

Fitz watched with a laugh as Bucky yelled for Kaylee to help and Kaylee just yawned and shifted from one side to the other before going back to sleep with her head pillowed on one of Chester’s legs. Once Coulson and his new friends got into his car and left, Mack came out and raised an eyebrow at the sight of Bruno having joined in the game of ‘chase Bucky down’ that was going on in his garage. Fitz just gave him a big grin. “Bucky called her old,” he explained, spreading his legs and tapping the edge of the table between them.

Mack walked over and leaned back into the space, hands resting on either of Fitz’s legs as Fitz curled his arms around Mack’s shoulders, leaning his head against the side of Mack’s. “If Bobbi’s old, I’m old, too.”

Fitz chuckled low in his throat, turning to press a kiss to Mack’s cheek. “You’re not old, Mack. You’re in your peak years.”

Mack turned his head and caught Fitz’s lips in a sweet little peck, settling more so that his weight rested against Fitz’s chest, giving Fitz the wonderfully comfortable sense that he was holding Mack protectively in his arms. Fitz loved that, even though he was so small and Mack was so large, he always had moments where Mack let him hold him and relax from a long day. After a few more minutes, once Bobbi caught Bucky and they rolled around fighting for a little bit, Mack rubbed Fitz’s thigh and tapped two fingers against his knee before pulling out of Fitz’s hold. “Alright, we gotta clean up and shut down. Wanna get the dogs upstairs and call the Chinese place?” he asked and Fitz nodded, grinning when Mack pulled him off the table and set him down on his feet (an excuse to put his hands on him, Fitz knew) and swat his butt. “Chicken tonight.”

“Yes, yes, same as every time we order Chinese,” Fitz teased, snapping his fingers at Chester and Bruno. “Oi! You lot, don’t you want some food?” he called, and sure enough, Chester and Bruno came running over, excited about the prospect of getting their dinner. 

Glancing back at Mack as he stood aside to let the dogs up the stairs first, Fitz had to admit to himself that his everyday life had changed a lot in the past year.

It was definitely for the better.


End file.
